defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Distinguished Service Medal
De Distinguished Service Medal is een belangrijk Amerikaanse militair ereteken voor verdienste. Elke macht reikt zijn eigen variant uit, maar allen voor dezelfde redenen. Ontwerp Landmachtvariant Het juweel is rond. Het Amerikaanse wapenschild is omcirkeld door een blauwe ring met daarop de woorden: “for distinguished service MCMXVII”. Op de achterzijde kan de naam van de ontvanger worden gegraveerd. Het lint heeft een brede witte streep in het midden met daarnaast een blauw lijntje en een rode streep aan elke zijde, symbool voor de Amerikaanse vlag. Marinevariant Een gouden medaillon met daarop de Amerikaanse adelaar waarrond een blauwe ring omgeven door gouden golven staat met de woorden “for distinguished service” vormt het juweel. Het wordt door een vijfpuntige ster van wit email met daarop een anker afgebeeld opgehangen aan het lint. Dat heeft een marineblauwe kleur met een gouden streep in het midden. De achterzijde van de medaille toont een drietand omgeven door lauwerkransen. Daarrond staat opnieuw een blauwe ring met de woorden “for distinguished service” er op. Deze variant wordt ook uitgereikt aan het korps mariniers (US Marine Corps). Luchtmachtvariant Het juweel is een blauwe cirkel waaruit 13 gouden stralen komen. Tussen elke straal staat een ster van wit email. Op de achterzijde kan de naam van de ontvanger worden gegraveerd. Het wordt middels een staaf opgehangen aan het lint dat bestaat uit een witte streep met aan de uiteinden een blauwe streep omgeven door twee gouden lijnen. Kustwachtvariant Deze bestaat uit een gouden schijf met in het midden een afbeelding van het zeilschip de “massachusetts”. Daarrond staan de woorden ‘U.S. COAST GUARD” bovenaan en “distinguished service” onderaan. Op de achterzijde staat het wapenschild van de kustwacht met daaronder een lint waarop de naam van de ontvanger wordt gegraveerd. Het lint toont een brede lichtblauwe streep met twee witte lijntjes aan de uiteinden. Daarnaast staat links en rechts nog een paarse rand. Department of transportation variant Een gouden cirkel omgeven door een lauwerkrans van groen email, met goud afgewerkt vormt het juweel. In het midden staat een afleiding van het wapen van het department of transportation voor twee gekruiste ankers. Op de achterzijde staan de woorden: “awarded to … for extraordinary meritorious service”. Daarrond staat een cirkelvormige inscriptie met de woorden ‘united states department of transportation”. Het lint is paarskleurig met aan de uiteinden een fijn wit lijntje. Daarbij staan er nog twee rode strepen afgebeeld op het lint. Geschiedenis De oudste variant, deze van de landmacht, ontstond op 9 juli 1918. Bedoeling was buitengewoon leiderschap in gevechtssituaties te belonen. Al snel werden de toekenningscriteria zodanig uitgebreid dat de medaille ook in vredestijd kon worden verleend. Tot in 1970 de Defense Distinguished Service Medal ontstond was het de hoogste militaire onderscheiding voor daden van verdienste. In 1919 gaf de marine haar eigen variant van de onderscheiding uit, samen met het Navy Cross. Tijdens het interbellum is er af en toe verwarring geweest over het verschil in toekenningsvoorwaarden tussen deze twee onderscheidingen. Daarom werd aan de vooravond van de Tweede Wereldoorlog een bijkomende wet gestemd die duidelijk stelde dat het Navy Cross een zuivere dapperheidsonderscheiding was. Tot op 6 juli 1960 ontvingen militairen van de luchtmacht de landmachtmedaille. Op deze datum ging de luchtmacht over tot de uitreiking van haar eigen variant. De kustwacht had al een eigen onderscheiding sinds 1949, maar het ontwerp er van, en dus de uitreiking, werd niet goedgekeurd tot in 1961. Wanneer een officier van de kustwacht gedetacheerd is bij het department of transportation kan hij sinds 1992 de medaille van dit departement ontvangen in plaats van de kustwachtvariant. Op het uniform draagt hij eerst de “transportvariant” en pas daarna de “kustwachtvariant”. Toekenningsvoorwaarden Exceptionally meritorious service to the United States Government in a duty of great responsibility. Buitengewone verdiensten bewezen aan de Amerikaanse regering, tijdens een opdracht met grote verantwoordelijkheid. Deze eervolle onderscheiding wordt over het algemeen enkel verleend aan opperofficieren. Ook buitenlandse militairen en burgers kunnen deze onderscheiding ontvangen. Dit gebeurt echter zeer zelden. Burgers krijgen de onderscheiding uiterst zelden, buitenlandse generaals of hoge officieren krijgen normaal het Legion of Merit opgespeld of een andere, minder belangrijke Amerikaanse onderscheiding. Mogelijke versierselen op het lint *Bronzen eikenblad (landmacht, luchtmacht) *Zilveren eikenblad (landmacht, luchtmacht) *Zilveren dienstster (marine) *Gouden dienstster (marine, kustwacht) Benaming Alle varianten worden Distinguished Service Medal (DSM) genoemd. Om het onderscheid te maken wordt vaak gesproken over de “Army” of “Navy” Distinguished Service Medal. Bekende Ontvangers *Generaal John Pershing was de eerste om de landmachtvariant te ontvangen. *Generaal Craddock, SACEUR *Albert I, koning der Belgen (1909 – 1934) Bronvermelding *A complete guide to all US military medals ISBN 1-884452-18-3 Category:Onderscheidingen category:Onderscheiding in de Verenigde Staten